First Love: Esme and Carlisle
by WOLFGIRL86
Summary: *This is the story of Esme and Carlisle, before Twilight. This will start with Esme until Carlisle gets in the picture! Im writing this for my own personal satisfaction but hope that others will enjoy as well. There will be many lemon's!
1. Depressed and Worried

***This is the story of Esme and Carlisle, before Twilight. This will start with Esme until Carlisle gets in the picture! Im writing this for my own personal satisfaction but hope that others will enjoy as well. There will be many lemon's in the story so if you aren't interested in reading a lemony story then this one probably isn't for you! ENJOY!***

-EPOV-

I cant believe my life was going down hill so fast! The only thing I ever wanted in life was to be a good wife and mother! The man that I ended up marrying was an abusive ass hole and I felt trapped to say the least! I stayed up many nights thinking of different ways to hurt him or myself! I ran away from him and tried to escape his abusive behavior!

Then the most amazing thing happened….I found out I was gonna be a mother! I had never been this happy in my entire life! I had to run back to my husband because I feared I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. Maybe this baby would make my husband calm down and stop hitting me while he was drunk….he might even stop drinking! WHAT? A girl can dream cant she!

Nine LONG months later my baby boy was born! He was so handsome and I couldn't believe that I finally had someone in my life that loved me more then anything. This was the happiest moment of my life! Then the happy moment was shot to hell when my baby boy died a few days later of a lung infection. Now I have never been so depressed in my entire life!

Now Im standing on this cliff trying to find a reason not to jump; I lost my baby boy, my husband was a piece of shit, and I felt like I had no one. I slowly put one foot over the ledge of the cliff, holding it there just for a moment before throwing my self off the cliff. All I could think about on the way down was my beautiful baby boys face and how I'd get to see him in heaven again soon!

I hit the ground hard and thought that I would soon be dead. After a few minutes I could hear sirens and people all around me talking. Why am I not dead yet? The pain was bone crushing, literally.

"Witness says they saw her on the top of this cliff and then unfortunately watched to her fall to her death" I heard an unfamiliar man say.

But Im not dead, sir I can hear you. I kept saying this in my head over and over again but no words escaped my mouth. I was lifted onto a stretcher and placed in an ambulance. Once we reached the hospital I was taken out of the ambulance and brought straight to the morgue. Am I dead? I can hear noises all around me but I couldn't seem to open my eyes and see anything.

I laid there for a few minutes trying to open my eyes or say something but nothing happened. Suddenly I heard someone walk in the room. Once again I tried to speak but no sound. Then I heard the most beautiful voice ever speak to me…

"I know your probably in a lot of pain Esme. I can save you but I really hope you don't get angry about the outcome." He scooped me up and suddenly it felt like we were on the wing of an airplane. All the wind around us was moving so fast and for the first second I actually felt safe. Is that weird?

-CPOV-

I walked into the morgue and saw the most beautiful women laying there mingled. I could hear her heart beating though it was very very faint. I walked over quietly and looked at her gorgeous face. I could save this women, I saved my son Edward so I could save her too!

"I know your probably in a lot of pain Esme. I can save you but I really hope you don't get angry about the outcome", I whispered into her ear. I then scooped her up into my arms and started running! I ran as fast as I could until home was in my sight. I had no idea if Esme knew what was going on or not but as long as she had a heart beat then I should be able to save her.

I walked into the house as Edward ran to my side. He looked so confused as to why I had a strange "human" women in my arms. He could smell her warm blood pulsing through her veins, and his confusion grew to panic.

"Carlisle what are you doing? She is a human and you brought her into our house for what reason? Please tell me that you didn't hurt her? Tell me that she was like this when you found her", Edward screamed in a panicked voice.

"Edward, calm down son! I found her in the morgue and as you can tell she is alive. I brought her here so I could save her, just as I did with you so many years ago!' I soothed him.

Even though me and my son are vampires, we don't drink human blood. We consider ourselves "vegetarians" because we hunt animals and drink their blood. I carried Esme into our spare bedroom and laid her on the couch that was lined against the wall.

-EPOV-

After hearing the very short conversation between the men, I was very confused. Why did this Edward emphasize that I was "human"? Are they not humans? For the first time I started to wonder where I was and why I was brought here. I just wished I could open my eyes and see my surroundings.

Carlisle's voice sounded so familiar but I couldn't figure out why. He laid me down on something very comfortable, a couch or bed I believe. He bent down and kissed my cheek and for the first time I realized how cold his skin was. It gave me a chill down the inside of my body.

Then his gorgeous voice spoke again. "This my hurt my dear and Im so sorry but after the transformation is complete then Ill explain everything to you. Now rest as much as possible and again Im sorry."

His words had me terrified! WHAT TRANSFORMATION?


	2. Burning Pain

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters and credit for the characters.***

-CPOV-

As I look down on her, I wondered if she knew what was going on and if she was alert at all. I leaned over and whispered one more time that I was sorry for the pain she was about to endure. As I placed a hand on one side of her neck, tilting her head up to the ceiling, and placed my cold lips to the other side of her neck. I bit hard enough pierce her flesh, so that my venom could enter her blood stream. I hated hurting this beautiful women but I needed to save her. I would understand if she didn't want anything to do with our "vegetarian" diet because that was her choice in the end.

I heard her heart rate start to race and I knew the venom was in her blood stream now. Now all I could do is sit and wait. Edward was pacing back and forth in the room which was making me very anxious.

"Edward can you stop please! Why are you so on edge? "

"I can hear her thoughts Carlisle! Time like these I wish I didn't have this gift!"

"Is she ok? Please tell me she's not suffering too much", I asked even though I knew the answer. We've both been through this and know the feeling.

"You know that you don't want the answer to that Carlisle" Edward said under his breathe. I knew he was right. Instead of speaking I just thought what I wanted to say

_Just let me know if she needs anything._

Edward just nodded and left the room. I sat there looking at Esme and really wish her pain would end soon. In three days she will be free from pain. I had met Esme once before when she was in her teens. She came into the Emergency Room with a broken arm and I had helped put a cast on. She was such an adorable kid. Now she was an adult and completely gorgeous!

-EPOV-

Carlisle whispered that he was sorry once again. I was completely freaked out now. Why was this man telling me he was sorry….sorry for what? Then I felt her hand on one side of my neck and then his cold lips on the other side of my neck. Then…. HE BIT ME! Why did he…my thoughts stopped at that moment and the pain began. This was like no pain I've ever felt before! I was burning! Why did I feel like I was thrown into a fire? I couldn't move but I really wanted to hit the floor and roll to put this fire out.

I could hear Edward and Carlisle talking and Edward said he was reading my mind. If that was true then why couldn't he hear my thoughts that were screaming 'IM BURNING'? I felt the pain shot down my body and really wished I would die at that moment. Why didn't the jump off the cliff kill me? The pain I felt after that was nothing like this.

I tried to scream, move, but couldn't. I just lay still with my entire body burning. The pain didn't fade away or settle down. It's been hours now and I was helpless. Finally I heard Carlisle come up to my side and he started to whisper in my ear

"I'm sorry you're in pain! I'm going to give you some pain medication to see if it will help ease the pain a little. The pain will slowly ease up over the next three days. Once again I am truly sorry!"

I felt a thin needle slide into my arm. I'm usually terrified of needles but with the pain I was in now, I really didn't care about a stupid little needle. The pain did ease up a tad but it was still horrendous!

***Day two***

The pain I had felt for the last several hours had disappeared a bit. I was starting to feel a little stronger, a little healthier. The burning was still there but not as bad. I had opened my eyes for a quick second and then squeezed them shut again. Was I supposed to be still alive? Were they trying to kill me? I wasn't sure but the sympathy in their voices didn't sound like one of a killer. Just then I heard someone walk in the room and shut the door.

"Good morning Esme. If you can hear me then my name is Edward Cullen and my father is Carlisle Cullen. I'm sorry for the pain you are going through but I heard your thoughts and I know that the pain is lightening up a little bit."

_So you can hear my thoughts?_

"Yes I can. It's a gift that I was given."

_Huh that's a new one. What is happening to me?_

"I'm sorry but I will have to let Carlisle answer that question for you when your transformation is complete. He is at the hospital working today but he will be back in a few hours. Please get some rest", Edward said in a musical voice.

That's when the voice matched a face in my head…

_He's a doctor? I knew the voice but couldn't figure out why, too beautiful of a voice to forget. Why was I brought here?_ Suddenly his gorgeous face flashed into my head! His sexy blonde hair and gorgeous eyes, Oh man!

"Again Carlisle will answer your questions soon. I know that you are probably confused but tomorrow all of this will be over. Please rest now" was his last response before he turned around and walked out of the room.

A few hours went by and every one that passed I felt stronger. Once it started getting dark again in front of my eye lips, I heard Carlisle and Edward talking. He must be home from work I thought to myself.

"Carlisle, I had a conversation with Esme today. She's doing good but still in a little pain. She is also very confused and she's read for answers. I told her that tomorrow this would all be over and you would explain it then" I heard Edward say to his father.

"Thank you son" was his only response before he came in to check on me. Once he walked into the door his scent hit me hard. DAMN did he smell good! He smelled like fresh lilies and apples. A weird mixture I thought to myself. Why was I able to smell him when he wasn't even near me yet? Things were getting weird by the hour now.

He put his hand around mine and I felt safe once again. Not sure why I felt safe with this man when I just went through two days of pain because of him. Nonetheless I felt at ease. The pain was almost gone now and now I just lay in this spot for comfort. I could have gotten up but I wasn't sure what to expect when I opened them so I sat in one spot for what seemed like forever.

***Hope you all are enjoying! This is the second of what I hope to be MANY chapters!***


	3. Waking Up!

***S. Meyer owns ALL twilight characters. If she didn't then I'd own Jacob Black in a heart beat!***

***Day Three***

-EPOV-

I couldn't seem to sleep last night. I lay her for hours with my eyes squeezed shut but sleep never entered my body. This morning I was feeling 100% better, like I was ready to jump up and take on the world. I wasn't sure why exactly but I didn't really care either. I still hadn't opened my eyes for fear of letting my pain show but today there was no pain. Just then I heard Carlisle's beautiful voice….

"How are you feeling today Esme? The pain should be gone or at least almost gone. I have called into work today so that we could discuss what has happened. When you are feeling up to it then we will have a talk. Until then please rest."

Suddenly I opened my eyes and wow. I'm not sure what was different about my vision but the scene in front of me was absolutely beautiful. The light coming through the huge glass plate windows was what caught my attention first. I could see every streak of sun light, millions of them actually.

"Esme please be patient with all of this, you will notice many changes in your self. Would you like to explain what has happened to you?" Carlisle said reaching for my hand.

I pulled my hand away from his and tried to speak but my throat was burning. Not like my body had been burning the last few days but a very faint uncomfortable feeling nonetheless. Since I couldn't talk I just nodded my head hoping that he'd continue with the explanation.

"I know you're probably really confused so let me explain…." As I was listening to his gorgeous voice my eyes where focusing on every little detail of the room where I've been laying for three days. Then I noticed he had stop talking and immediately I turned my attention back to him, with an apologetic look on my face.

"That's ok dear. Just listen carefully because you need to understand. First let me tell you that you have no ties here and you can leave if you wish too. I am a vampire Esme and…" I know my eyes were as big as a cars head lights when he said 'vampire'. "Please don't judge and let me explain" he soothed as rubbing my hand that was in his.

"We aren't like the vampires that the humans fear. My son and I consider ourselves 'vegetarians' because we don't drink human blood or harm them in anyway. We live off the blood of animals and only their blood. I'm sure that you have an unfamiliar feeling in your throat that resembles a hurting feeling. That is because you are thirsty, and I brought you a glass with animal blood in it. After you drink this you should start to feel better."

As Carlisle was speaking all I could do was stare at his gorgeous face. He was probably the sexiest guy I've ever laid eyes on. His blonde hair against his pale skin, his gorgeous light brown eyes, and the light pink lips on his beautiful face, everything about him was perfect! Just as he handed me the glass of blood Edward walked in to the room. I glanced at the glass in front of me and back at Carlisle. I was really supposed to drink this, ewe.

A light chuckle escaped Edward's lips and me and Carlisle both looked at him. He looked at me and then spoke, his voice almost as gorgeous as Carlisle's. "Yes Esme the blood looks disgusting but the burning in your throat will stop and you'll feel a lot better after you drink it. I know the sound of it is gross but it's not that bad." Another chuckle escaped his lips as he finished his last sentence.

I looked at the glass one more time before tilting it up to take a sip. He was right, it wasn't that bad. I chugged the rest of the glass and Carlisle handed me another. I drank the second one down a little slower and immediately my throat started to feel better.

"Thank you" was the first thing to slip through my lips and then my eyes got huge once again. Was that my voice? It didn't sound like me. Edward laughed again and nodded his head.

_Will you always be listening to my thoughts?_

"No not always. Although sometimes I can't help but over hear."

"All of this has some getting use to. Why did you save me? I mean you work at a hospital where many people die daily. Why me?" I said in a voice slightly higher then a whisper.

Carlisle's eyes seemed to melt in that second. Then he spoke slowly, "I saw you laying there, already pronounced dead but I could hear your heart beat. Your face was screaming that you were in pain although you probably couldn't speak. I couldn't just leave you there in pain. I'm sorry about the pain you went through the last few days. And again you are not forced to follow our 'vegetarian diet' and you are free to go when ever you please."

"Thank you but I don't think I'll be leaving anytime soon. I will live with ya'll for as long as you'll have me. I'm not sure about this life and I have several questions." As I said the words Carlisle seemed to ease. His eyes became more liquid, he face seemed to relax, and it looked like the world was lifted off of his shoulders. Did my words have that effect on him? Curiosity ran through my body and my mind started racing a mile a minute.

Suddenly Edward jumped up and quickly walked out of the room. Could he see me undressing Carlisle with my eyes?

_I'm sorry if you saw that. Your umm…talent, I will have to get use to. _I heard him chuckle at the east side of the house.

-CPOV-

When Esme said that she wouldn't be leaving us I swear if I could have, my eyes would have started to water. I hope that this woman would stay with us because my Edward needed a woman around for a mother figure. Not that Esme is the mother figure he needs but I hope that one day she would be. This woman is beautiful! Everything about her makes me smile! Her long brown wavy hair, the way she was squeezing her eyes shut after the first day, her scent, her gorgeous features, and everything in between was sexy. I was anxious to see how she would do her first day as a vampire.

I slowly grabbed her hand again and helped her off the couch. She looked a little skeptical but I hope she gets over that. She seemed so eager to check out my place. She slowly walked into each and every room, looking around and smiling. Man her smile almost brought me to my knees. I was anxious when she finally found the bathroom; she would finally see herself in the mirror. She was gorgeous before any of this and I didn't think she could get anymore gorgeous till I watched her transform into one of us.

She looked in the mirror and then tilted her head to the side. "Wow I look…..am-amazing". It was really cute to watch her almost speechless. I looked at her and jokingly said "You didn't think I was born this sexy did you?"

"Actually yes I did", she said. I swear if she could've blushed then she would of. I can't believe this she didn't freak out about the outcome of her transformation. I expected her to run and smack me in the face. She seemed really at ease. I knew she had many questions and I knew that at some point we would have to go into detail about everything but just watching her eyes take everything in was very intriguing.

***I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Carlisle has many questions to answer. Please review and let me know how I'm doing!***


	4. Questions and Answers

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters. Time for Esme to learn all about what she has become! I'm super excited to write this chapter! Enjoy!***

-EPOV-

Carlisle sat me down on the couch and patted the seat beside him. I sat on the couch and looked deep into his gorgeous eyes. "I'm sure you have several questions, you don't have to ask them now but I wanted to let you know then when ever you're ready then I'll be here to answer."

"I do have a few actually. I'll start with the one I'm the most interested about. I know you work at the hospital and you're around humans and blood all the time….How do you remain under control?"

"I've had many years of experience. Its easy to stay focused now. I have a passion for helping others and if it prevents me from looking evil when this life is over then that's just a plus!"

"So we have to stay inside during the day?"

A low chuckle slipped through his lips. "No that is just a myth, although we do have to be careful when going outside. We won't burn in sunlight but if we walked in the sun then people would know that we were different. See when a vampire such as Edward and I, well yourself as well now, when we walk into the sun we aren't harmed. Once the sun touches us our skin looks like millions of diamond shards are engraved in our skin. Once you are ready we will go outside, since we live in a secluded area and show you."

"Wow didn't expect that answer" I said trying not to bust into full belly giggles. I'm going to sparkle in the sun. That's definitely different! "How did you and Edward come across each other?"

He explained Edward and his families' illness, his mother's plea to help her son, and how he brought Edward home from the hospital. He stated that Edward was his first and he wasn't sure how it was done but he reenacted what had happened to him when he was changed. He spoke about the pain that he went through and that he tried to commit suicide a few times before revealing that he could survive on animal blood.

We talked about other vampires, nomads and the Denali clan that was just like ourselves. We talked about his dad and the Volturi. He spoke about how alone he felt till her found the Denali Coven and even then still lonely until he found Edward. He said that Edward being around made a lot of things better because he had someone that knew his secret and he had someone to talk to. He looked so confused when he talked about if it was right or wrong to enter us into this secret world he lived in.

Just then I knew my entire face was displaying the sympathy that I felt. "Carlisle I thank you for saving me! I was at a point in my life where I had no one. I didn't feel safe but I've never felt as safe as I do in this moment. I have a second chance at life because of you so don't doubt the things you've done or what we have all become!"

He looked into my eyes as if he was trying to read my face to see if I was untruthful. This was not a lie though. Every detail that we spoke about was all very fascinating to me. Sure it would take some adjusting to but I'm a fast learner!

We talked about my human life, my horrible excuse for a human husband, and my family's forceful behavior. I spoke of my son and the short life that he lived but that was the happiest few days of my life. I explained the reason for throwing myself off the cliff. To my amazement he didn't judge or criticize me, just listening and throwing in an input or a nod when necessary.

"I do have one more question though if you don't mind. Can vampires have sex? I mean can vampires be intimate with each other?" I expected for my face to blush bright red but my face was still snow white.

His eyes seemed to melt as he continued to stare in my eyes. "Yes vampires can be intimate with each other. I don't know from experience but others that I've come across are intimate with their mates."

I looked at the floor breaking our eye contact. "Never found one that you were interested in?" I asked unsure if I wanted to hear the answer.

"Not till now, no." He said in a low whisper. I looked back into his eyes with a look of shock on my face. Was he really interested in me? My husband, well my previous human husband had never said something so sweet to me before. I wanted to kiss him so bad but I didn't know if it was appropriate at the moment.

Suddenly he leaned towards me to push a piece of my hair behind my ear. I leaned forward and kiss him. Not just a peck on the lips but a full blown, tongue wrestling kiss. Wow his lips were soft. When I started to wrap my hands in his soft gorgeous blonde hair and nibble on his bottom lip he slowly pulled away.

I was so confused at that moment. His eyes were screaming that he wanted me,,, that he needed me but he pulled away. Then the words started pouring out of my mouth. "I'm sooo sorry. I wasn't thinking. You just….I just… you smelled so good and I felt…"

He place one finger over my mouth which cut me off in the midst of my blabbering. "You did nothing wrong my dear. You must understand that you are a newborn vampire and you are the strongest of our kind at the moment. We must take things slow before we jump into something so physical. Please know that I want you in that way more then anything. Be patient and give yourself time to learn your strength."

-CPOV-

While we were talking I couldn't look away from her eyes, I swear I could see straight to her soul. Edward always says that vampires don't have souls but how could they not? My Edward is an incredible behaved young man and Esme I can see her soul. She was sweet and caring. Nothing was hidden in her eyes. I could see the hurt of losing her baby boy, the anger towards her previous husband, and the resentment towards her family. I felt so much sympathy for her loss and the horrible life she has lived.

I have never killed a human but it took everything inside of me to stop from running and killing her previous husband. How could he abuse this beautiful woman? He was such a waste of a human. I kept me myself with her though. Just hearing her voice made me smile. I've never felt this way about anyone before she came along.

When she asked about vampires being intimate I wasn't quite sure how to answer. I've never been intimate with anyone but I knew many that had mates and they were intimate with each other. When she asked me if I had found one that I was interested in, I couldn't help but tell her the truth. I was interested in her. Never in my life would I think of being completely happy in this world I live in but for the first time I could see myself happy with her.

***HOPE YOU LADIES ENJOYED! I can't wait for there relationship to bloom. Please remember to review and let me know how I'm doing! ***


	5. First Hunt

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters. If I owned any then Jacob Black would be locked down in my house forever!***

*EPOV*

After my turn down from Carlisle I was feeling a little down until he explained that I was stronger then him as a newborn vampire and the last thing I wanted to do was hurt him in anyway. For the rest of the night Carlisle spoke about just about everything. I learned many things that I didn't know before. Humans really knew nothing about vampires…except that some (not those in my presents) killed innocent humans.

Every time he smiled my heart clenched with the need to make him mine. I wish that I could have him as mine for eternity! Maybe one day I would. He said he wanted me in the way I wanted him but is he aware of the way I wanted him? Only time would tell.

Now it is the morning after I woke up and Carlisle suggested that we go hunting. I'm not sure if I could kill an innocent animal but knew that I would never be able to hurt a human so this is what I had to do to survive.

"I'm a little nervous" I admitted to Carlisle on our way out his front door.

"It will take some getting use I'm sure. We only hunt in areas where the animal population is excessive so that we don't cause extinction of any animal species."

Once we hit the woods we took off running. He told me how fast I'd be able to run and I've never felt so free in my life. I could tell he wasn't running full speed so I could keep up with him. Everything smelled so new in this life. I could smell every dew drop on the tree leaves, the damp ground beneath our feet, and of course Carlisle's sent the trailed all around him.

Suddenly I caught sent of warm blood and my mouth watered instantly.

-CPOV-

Seeing her run with her little nose going crazy was absolutely adorable. She reminded me of a little bunny rabbit, her nose twitching to the left and right. I never had so much fun running through this forest before. I was running full speed and she was keeping up with me with no effort. Her head snapped to the left and I knew what she caught sent of. She made a quick left and took off full speed. I had to struggle to catch up to her and loop my arm around her waist. She turned around with a puzzled look on her face.

"Let me go! I smell blood and I'm going for it. You wanted to take me hunting and I'm going hunting" she screamed.

"My dear that is not an animal's scent that you smell. That's a human about 200 yards ahead. Please let's continue in the opposite direction and hunt for what we came here to hunt."

She stopped fighting me and her mouth dropped open. "I almost…I can't believe I….oh my god Carlisle."

"Its ok my dear, you were uncertain of the scent and your body told you to go for it. You'll get the hang of it I promise."

She grabbed my hand and we headed back deeper in the woods. Her nose still inhaling all the scents around her and she was more cautious this time. I caught the scent of a few deer about 150 feet to the right and I waited to see if she caught the scent too. She looked at me and I smiled in encouragement. I took off so that I'd get there first and demonstrate how to make the kill fast and painless for the animal…that was her biggest worry.

Once we reached them I jumped on the biggest deer's back and snapped his neck, then biting his neck and draining him of all his blood. I watched her out of the corner of my eye and I wasn't sure what she was thinking.

-EPOV-

Watching Carlisle take down that deer was actually very sexy. I watched closely as his lips bent down to drink its blood. I hoped that I paid attention to his technique instead of just enjoying the sight in front of me. Once he was done he stood up and let the deer's lifeless body hit the ground making a slight thud noise.

He tilted his head towards the other deer that had already started to scatter, motioning that it was my turn. I took off after one; it didn't take long to catch up with it, and jumped on its small body frame. I quickly said a prayer of forgiveness and tried to snap its neck. It took me a few tries which felt like forever but really only a second or two. Finally I heard the snap and leaned over to bite its neck. My lips got an inch away from its neck and paused. I could feel the warmth of its body against my lips but bit down anyways. Once the blood started pouring into my mouth and flowing down my throat felt so good. I drained the poor animal and felt stronger immediately.

"Great job my dear! Now how about you show off your strength?"

I nodded my head and he told me to pick up the drained animal at my feet and throw it as far as I could. I did as I was told and I swear the animal flew 20 miles away, knocking down huge pine trees in its path.

"WOW!" I tried to say more but that's all that would come out of my mouth. Carlisle just laughed and grabbed my hand, leading us back to the house. We didn't run this time, just enjoying each others company and enjoying the quiet. The sun peaked through the branches of the trees. Every now and then Carlisle would look over at me and smile, each time taking my breath away. We then came across a break in the trees and the sun was shinning bright.

Just then the sun hit Carlisle's face. The view in front of me was unbelievable, I never thought Carlisle could look more beautiful but here he was with what resembled diamond shard embedded in his skin. I then looked at my hand which looked exactly the same. How beautiful!

***Hope you all enjoyed. It took me a minute to put all the details in order for this one. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!***


	6. Love

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters. Enjoy!***

-EPOV-

It has been a week since I woke up to my new life. I've become accustomed to it already. Hunting was easier, I have my strength under control for the most part, and I felt like I belonged here. Carlisle, Edward, and I have become a family. Edward had said that I 'fit into this family like a puzzle piece.' He was such a sweet young man! I felt thankful to have them in my live for eternity.

Every night me and Carlisle would watch old movies or talk endlessly. Except the nights he works of course. At the moment I was sitting in the house alone waiting for Carlisle to get off his 8pm-3am shift. Edward was enjoying his summer out of school for the millionth time and was visiting the Denali coven for a couple weeks. So it's about 2am and I'm home alone and nothing to do.

I used my time to clean our already clean house. I was in scruffy close so I didn't ruin any of my new clothes that I'd bought recently. Midway through scrubbing the floors the front door opened, and I looked up to see a gorgeous Carlisle walk through. I'd never get tired of looking at his perfect features. He came up to me and wrapped his hands around my waist pulling me to him and gave me a sweet peck on the lips.

Usually I was really good about controlling my urge to throw him on the floor and have my way with him but this was not one of those days! I leaned into him, wrapping my hands in his hair and deepening our kiss. A slight moan escaping through my lips. When he kissed me back I was surprised because he usually pushed me away a little reminding me that I was a lot stronger then him. But this time he pulled me closer and opened his mouth, giving my tongue approval to enter. When my tongue touched his I thought of nothing but the love between us. He was my first love for sure and it was apparent that I was his as well.

Our kissing lasted for hours and then our hands started to roam each others bodies. He rubbed up and down my back, moving under my shirt and playing with the straps on my bra. I reached down grabbing the bottom on my shirt and pulled it over my head, throwing it on the floor beside us. Carlisle pulled away for a second and then grabbed his shirt to pull it off. We continued to kiss as I rubbed my hand all over his arms, back, and chest. Is this perfect man really supposed to be mine?

When he scooped me into his arms and took off in a flash to our bedroom I was a little nervous. "Are you sure you're ready" I whispered into his ear as he laid me down on the bed. He didn't answer but the look in his eyes said 'Yes now shut up'. I giggled a little and pressed my lips to his once again, and then our hands roamed our bodies again. He reached his hand behind my back and unclasped my bra, pulling my arms through it, and throwing it onto the floor without breaking our lips apart.

I grabbed his pants trying to unbutton them but my nerves were shot and I couldn't get the button undone. Carlisle looked up at me as he helped undo his pants. I quickly pulled them off around his waist and down his legs, letting them fall to the floor. Man he was so sexy! He was laying there beside me in nothing but his briefs, his eyes screaming to make love to me! I can't believe that I'm this lucky!

"I…want you…so bad my dear" his voice came out broken.

"I want you to!"

He quickly sat up leaning over me and undid my pants with his teeth, DAMN THAT WAS HOT! He put a hand on the bottom of each pants leg and jerked them off in one quick movement. He placed one leg on either side of my legs while leaning down to kiss me once again. He kissed my lips, down to my chin, across my jaw line, to my ear and back again. When he started to kiss down my neck my breath caught for a millisecond. He kissed down my cleavage, around my right breast, to my nipple. His tongue ran across my nipple and then gently he nibbled around it.

"Oh my…" my voice broke and I couldn't think of anything but the pleasure I felt.

As I wrapped my hands through his hair pressing his face closer to my right breast, his hand cupped under my left breast and took my nipple into his fingers. Slowly his strength intensified and became more aggressive. He moved his mouth back and forth between my breasts and nothing in life mattered at this moment except the need to be closer to each other.

I could feel my first orgasm about to erupt and I reached for him urgently.

"Oh my god baby, that feels so good! Whatever you do don't stop!"

"Are you about to cum my dear?"

"YESSS!" It came out as a scream and moan combined.

"Please cum for me baby!"

His hands and tongue sped up as I reached my climax. My whole body twitched as my body felt every drop that came out of me. Carlisle leaned up and kissed my lips again. His soft lips against mine felt so perfect! He reached his hands down and ripped my panties off, throwing the shreds on the floor. Without missing a beat he slip his finger over my wet slit and massaged up and down before sliding a finger into my wet pussy.

"Please add another" I begged. So he slid a second finger into me. He moved in and out slowly allowing my body to mold to his fingers. Then he started speeding up the pace, moving in and out of my pussy faster and harder. He slid his fingers out and rubbed my clit as he slid his tongue inside me. His tongue was moving so fast and it felt so good that my eyes rolled into the back of my head. He wrapped his hands around my thighs and pulled me closer to him.

The pleasure felt so good that it only took me seconds to reach my next climax. He could feel my pussy tighten up and knew I was almost there. He slid his fingers into me and again and pounded them in and out of me.

"OH FUCK" was the only coherent thing that I could say. The rest was loud moans and screams. This man was a sex goddess and he was all mine….forever! I couldn't handle it anymore! I wanted him inside of me and he'd been in control so far so it was my time to take over!

***Hope you all ENJOYED!***


	7. Passion

***S. Meyer owns all characters below. I just put my twist on the life of these two before twilight began!***

-CPOV-

"OH FUCK" was all she could say. I watched her facial features melt after every orgasm and I knew that I would spend every day till eternity with this woman. She is my first love, first woman I'd do anything for, first woman I'd die for! As I was thrusting my fingers in and out of her pussy, all I could think about was the way I felt inside of her. I wanted to jump on her but I wanted to make sure this was perfect for her.

Right after her third orgasm, her eyes were the color of melted caramel. I leaned up to kiss her sexy lips and when she wrapped her hands in my hair; I knew she wanted me as much as I wanted her. She flipped me over on my back, sat beside me, and took my penis into her hands. She moved her hand up and down my shaft slowly then picking up the pace and then slowing again.

"Oh my god Esme, baby that feels incredible!"

She smiled looking at me through her lashes as she leaned her head down to lick from the head of my penis to my balls and back up again. Damn when she looked at me like that my breath caught in my chest. When she kissed the shaft of my penis I felt my toes curl and if my eyes could water then they would be. She was amazing at everything so I shouldn't be surprised about how good she was at pleasing me. I hope I gave her this much pleasure!

"Do you like that baby" she whispered in a very seductive voice. FUCKKKK YEA!

"YES..BABY..MORE!" It was meant to be a sentence but I could form the words together that were swarming in my head! This is the best pleasure I've felt in my entire life. Here I was lying on bed with the love of my life pleasing me, I felt like the luckiest man on earth.

She tilted her head back down towards my lap and I felt her cool lips wrap around my penis. ".GOD!" I moved my hands up to wrap them into her hair. I fought the urge to push her head down onto me but I wanted her to move at her own pace so she felt comfortable. The pace she was going felt incredible! My hands tightened into her hair and I hoped I didn't hurt her.

She wrapped her right hand around the shaft of my penis as she wrapped her left around my balls, massaging with both hands. I knew it wouldn't take long till I reached my peek. She rubbed up and down my cock with her hand as she slowly took more of me into her mouth every time she went down. I could feel myself getting close and couldn't help my self anymore.

I grabbed the back of her head and shoved my penis down her throat. She didn't gag or pull away so I continued to fuck her in the mouth. "Oh my god baby, that feels, IM ABOUT TO.." Before I could finish I felt myself let go into her throat. She continued to slowly move her mouth up and down my cock, licking the head, and then swallowing and licking her lips. DAMN THAT WAS HOT!

She came back to the top of the bed and kissed my lips while staring into my eyes. I knew she wanted me inside her and I was ready to give my self to her. ALL OF MYSELF! Without breaking eye contact she wrapped her legs around my hips and slid my rock hard penis into her tight wet pussy. Both of us let out a moan as she rocked back and forth.

"You are so wet baby. I love you!"

"I love you too baby!"

She leaned down, placing her lips to mine. Her kisses were addictive and I couldn't get enough of them. I wrapped my hands through her hair again as she continued to move on my dick. This was incredible! I lifted her hips up with my hand and moved my hips opposite hers, allowing my cock to go deeper into her wet pussy. She clawed my back as she screamed.

"Oh my god Carlisle! Just like that, THAT feels amazing."

I picked up the pace and she did following my lead. Our bodies molded to each other as we both reached our climax. She hit hers first, digging her nails into my shoulders as she threw her head back letting her eyes roll back. Although no words came through her lips, I read her lips as she mouthed 'Fuck'. When I felt her warm fluids pour out of her and onto my dick it lead me to my climax.

I threw my hips up as far as I could and pushed myself as deep into her as I could. Her eyes were staring at me and I never felt more in love in my life. "Cum in me baby!" I gave everything I could and felt myself spill inside of her. She moved her hips back and forth slowly before lying down on my chest, my dick still inside of her.

I didn't know how long we laid there before she shifted from on top of me to beside me. She curled up into me chest and I wrapped my arm around her to pull her closer. Kissing her lips, ears, chin, neck; everywhere my lips could reach without giving to move too much. My body was feeling a little weak and all I wanted to do was lay beside her and holding her in my arms.

"You are amazing my dear. I LOVE YOU" I whispered into her ear.

"Thank you. You're not to bad yourself" she said with a small giggle escaping her lips.

"I want you to know that you mean the world to me!"

"And you to me! I love you Carlisle! More then you'll ever know!"

"This may be too soon but I would love to make you mine forever."

"One day we will finalize things but I'm already your forever. I'd never dream of being with anyone else!"

***HOPE YA'LL ENJOYED! Now my ladies on Twi-MOM FUN can give me my man back! LOL! ***


	8. Self Pleasure

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters in this story. ENJOY!***

-EPOV-

Last night was amazing! I've imagined having Carlisle inside of me for a long time. Even though I've put much thought into my day dreaming about us climbing under the sheets together, I could have never dreamed that it would be THAT amazing! Carlisle was unbelievable and that made me love him so much more! He said that he wanted me to be his forever and I knew that I wanted to be his forever.

Carlisle just left the house after giving me a sweet peak on the lips and told me he'd be home in a few hours. I was already counting the minutes; only 10 hours, 33 minutes, and 25 seconds before he'd walk through our front door again. I had no idea what to do today since I already cleaned our clean house yesterday.

I started to roam around the house looking for something to do. I found myself walking into Carlisle's office and sorting through the hundreds of books on his selves. I wasn't sure what I was in the mood to read so I pulled down a few and started reading a random book about a couple's first love. Inside the cover page was a list of likes and dislikes and I instantly wondered if Carlisle had wrote them or if someone else had before he got his hands on the book. Slowly I read through the list and it made me smile. Almost every thing he stated (not to be conceded) reminded myself of me.

As I read through the book I got a great visual of the characters and it was like a movie playing in my head. The couple were so cute together, doing everything they could to make the other as happy as possible. Some books about love I hated because the couple's never fought or disagreed on anything. But this book was like a real couple, they had disagreements, arguments, and then after words they made up and moved on with their lives together….till death intervened.

This made me think of Carlisle in so many ways. I knew we wouldn't have arguments but they would all be so small next to the love we had for each other. I also knew that it would take a lot to kill us so I was extremely anxious to spend eternity with him! He was the love of my life and I would never leave his side, unless he asked me to which I didn't see happening anytime in the future. I fell in love so fast and while that scared me a little it all seemed so perfect!

As I finished the book I placed it in its rightful place on the shelf. I glanced at the other books and told myself I'd read them later but I was in need of a shower. As I gathered my clean clothes and shower accessories, all I could think about was my future with the man I loved so much. He has taken over my heart in such a short time and I'm so thankful that he found me and saved me from the edge of death and that I would be his forever.

I turned the water on warm and stepped under the shower head. The water felt so good on my cold skin. I placed soap in the palm of my hand and started to wash my body as last nights events crept into my mind. Carlisle's face as I had my mouth around his rock hard shaft, his hands tangled in my hair, the moans and screams that escaped his mouth…before I knew it I had my hands on my nipples lightly pulling and pinching them.

As the water continued to run down my body, my hand slid between my legs. I teased myself, sliding my finger across my slit as I continued to think of Carlisle and the things I wanted to do to him.

_His mouth on my clit, licking and nibbling, as I moaned and grabbed the back of his head pushing him closer to me. Carlisle sliding his finger in my pussy as he continued to kiss and lick every part of me that he could reach. _

I had had enough teasing myself so I slowly slide one finger inside my pussy moving slowly before sliding another finger inside me and speeding up the pace as I thought about what could happen tonight.

_My baby walks in the front door, comes straight to me and presses his lips to mine. Throwing me on the couch and spreading my legs open as he pushes his tongue inside my already soaking wet pussy and fucks me with his tongue. Screaming his name as I reach my climax and then bends me over the couching a little rough but sexy as he pushes his rock hard penis inside of me, making us both moan when his balls smacked against my skin._

I was so close I and my toes started to curl as I finished my fantasy with my love.

_He grabs my hair and pulls my head back and kisses my forehead as he pushes himself in and out of me. Fast then slow and back to fast. He was going deep inside of me and I was getting so close to cumin. 'OH MY…CARLISLE…DON'T STOP!' 'CUM FOR ME LOVE'_

I felt myself release in the shower, my warm fluids running down my legs. With a sigh of pleasure I went back to washing my body and hair. Damn I'd never felt so in love. He didn't even have to be here and I was turned on just thinking about him. I stepped out of the shower, dried my body off, and got dressed. I did my make up and my hair in a daze. I was so anxious and ready for Carlisle to come home to me that I couldn't stand it.

After getting ready for the day I couldn't help but send my love a text and tease him a little.

_**Had a little fun on my own but nothing like having you inside of me. I love you and can't wait to see you tonight. – Esme–**_

-CPOV—

When my phone buzzed with a text, I was in the middle of stitching up a 10 year old who fell off his bike and split his knee open, He only needed a few stitches so I was done with the task before I knew it. I told him mother to come back in two weeks to get his stitches removed, cover the cut with ointment, and wished them well. After setting up an appointment with my nurse, they headed home.

I walked back to my office and opened my phone to view the text Esme had sent to me. I read the text a few times before putting my phone down on my desk. Damn she was so evil teasing me like that. I couldn't help but think of what her faced look like when she was about to cum. I had to walk out of my office and headed to the bathroom to ease some excitement that her text had caused me.

I walked into the doctors' private bathroom and quickly locked the door and jerked my pants down. I wrapped my cool hand around my shaft and imagined Esme's hand instead of mine.

_I thought about the look she gave me as her hands were moving up and down. The feeling over her mouth wrapped around me and her tongue moving back and forth across the head of my penis. Her smile as he would line up my penis with her pussy and slowly slide…_

I was quickly pulled out of my fantasy by another doctor yelling for me to head straight to surgery. DAMN! I sent Esme a text

_**Tried to take care of myself but got called to duty. You'll owe me tonight my dear! Carlisle**_

***I hope ya'll enjoyed! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	9. Making Love

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters….if she didn't then Jacob Black would be tied up to my bed 24/7!***

-EPOV—

I was lying on the couch watching TV when my phone buzzed with a text from Carlisle. I had to laugh as I read the text.

_**Tried to take care of myself but got called to duty. You'll owe me tonight my dear! Carlisle**_

My poor baby! The thought of me owing him wasn't a bad thought though. I quickly text him back even though he wouldn't get the text for a while.

_**I'm sorry my love. I'll make it up to you tonight. PROMISE! ;) -Esme-**_

I waited patiently but anxiously for a text from him. About an hour later he sent me a text back.

_**I look forward to it my dear! Carlisle**_

I wanted to go to Victoria Secret to buy a sexy outfit for tonight. I was anxious to find an outfit that would drive Carlisle crazy just looking at me. I quickly grabbed the keys to the extra car in the garage and grabbed my purse. I didn't realize how well the Cullen's were financial set until a few days ago. Carlisle told me that there was money stashed around the house and use how ever much I needed. I didn't spend a lot but this was a special occasion.

As I reached the store I found myself a little nervous. I walked through the store and came across a few that I'd try on. The first one I tried on was white with black poke-a-dots, the top came to right below my ass, the bottom was a black thong, and the entire thing was see through. It looked very sexy on me so of course I had to buy this one. I tried on a few others and bought a purple and blue one as well. I quickly paid for my purchase and headed home.

Carlisle would be home in about an hour and it will take about 30 minutes for me to get home. Once I reached our house, I pulled into the garage and ran up stairs. I slipped on the white and black set and fixed my hair. I heard his car pull into the drive way and I lay across our bed, I swear if I still had a heart beat it would be pounding out of my chest. He walked through the front door and at this point I was holding my breath.

"Esme where are you my love?" he asked from the front entrance.

"I'm up here" I yelled from our bedroom. I knew that I didn't have to yell and he'd hear me but I was nervous. I heard him chuckle as he climbed the stairs. When he walked through our bedroom threshold he stopped, staring at me. His eyes stared into my eyes and then slowly looked all the way down my barely covered body.

"WOW you look…amazing!"

-CPOV-

When I walked in our room as saw her laying across our bed my breath escaped my lips in a whooooosh. I knew my mouth fell open as I stared into her eyes. My eyes slowly searched over her entire body. Damn she was gorgeous.

"WOW you look…amazing!"

She was staring into my eyes as I slowly looked back into hers. She smiled and looked down at herself. If she was human she would've blushed. Did she know how beautiful she was? Did I deserve such an incredible woman? I knew I would hold on to her for as long as she'd let me. I closed the space between us and sat on the bed beside her, placing a hand on each cheek and looked into her eyes.

".!" I pronounced every word so she would understand my love for her.

"I love you to Dr. Cullen" she said with a smile on her beautiful lips.

I bent down to kiss her soft cold lips and pulled her to me. Our kiss grew from a small peck to our tongues wrestling for dominance. My hands moved down her sides and landed on her hips, gripping her tightly and pulling her closer, if that was even possible. I lifted her slightly to mold her pelvis to mine and her arms left my hair to clutch and hold at my shoulders as she writhed against me. Her tongue massaging mine, I let my hands slide under her top, slowly up her ribs, caressing her softly until I reached the underside of her breasts. I cupped them gently, my thumbs softly moving over her hard nipples causing her to shudder and moan.

"Carlisle I want..No I need you inside of me!"

Her hand slid down my body to cup my rigid length and squeezed, causing my hips to involuntarily flex and push against her hand as she continued to stroke me through the fabric of my pants. A moan that I barely recognized as mine escaped my throat.

"I want you to baby…so bad!"

H her hands were now busy undoing the buttons of my shirt and her head bowed to my chest as she kissed down my chest. I watched as she striped my shirt from me entirely, her cool fingers stroking down my chest and abs. Her fingers lingered for a moment on my belt buckle and I palmed her ass, molding the strong toned muscles in my fingers before raising my hands to lift her sexy nighty up and over her head, tossing it to the side.

Her full breasts rising and falling with every intake of breath was screaming for my mouth to be on them. I cupped her right breast in my hand playing with her nipple with my finger as my tongue moved slowly over her left nipple.

She bit her lip as my hand slowly slid down her stomach, taking her lace thong off her thighs and pulling them down her thighs before throwing them on the floor. I placed my fingers on her clit to tease her most sensual spot of her body. Her breath was coming in short pants as I caressed her hip bones causing her to moan softly.

"Please Carlisle…enough teasing me."

My name rolling off of her tongue that way made my dick stand at attention. I moaned and moved my fingers faster, hooking them slightly, looking for the special spot within her that would launch her into orbit. Once I felt it, I brushed it with my fingers repeatedly.

"Carlisle…oh my god I'm gonna.."

"Yes! Cum for me baby!"

I felt her tighten around my fingers and her whole body spasmed as she rode out her release. She moved backwards slowly until she straddled my hips, bringing her slick flesh in contact with my rock hard cock. My hips pushed my hard penis inside her, hard. Both of us moaning at the feeling of me being inside of her.

She grabbed my hands and lifted them to her breasts as she moved her hips in a circle motion and slid down pushing me in as deep as she could. I played with her nipples as she moaned and moved up and down allowing another moan to escape her lips.

My hips thrust up to meet hers and I groaned each time I slid into her, the sensation of her wet, tight flesh sliding over me was almost more than I could bare.

"Oh my Esme….that feels so good … I'm going to come."

"Please Carlisle, come with me," she breathed.

"Oh…yes…ESME!"

My hands tightened on her hips, guiding her to move faster and harder on me. I could feel my orgasm building, bubbling to the surface as she clenched around me yelling my name as she came on my dick, pushing me over the edge as I came deep inside her. I pulled her lips down to mine and kissed her softly as we both came down from our high.

She slumped down onto my chest, breathing heavily, as I stroked her back, enjoying the feel of her this close to me.

"Esme, I love you."

"I love you so much my love!"


	10. WILL YOU?

***I don't own anything twilight except for posters, blankets, jewelry, calendar, (ok well I own a lot of twilight but none of the characters ;) )***

-EPOV-

It has been five years since Carlisle saved me from death. Five years that I have spent with this incredible family. Edward and I were very comfortable around each other and I've been able to keep my thoughts about late nights with Carlisle to myself. We had become a pretty solid unite of the years, we work great together and spend many nights doing family activities or all three of us would quietly read books together.

Edward has seemed a little distant the last few months. He seemed depressed about something I the only thing I could come up with was that he needed a "better" half. I'd have to talk to Carlisle about that later.

Edward was a sophomore in a new high school once again. From what Carlisle says he's always been a smart kid, and I know now that he knows a lot more then he puts off. Every other test he takes in school he has to miss a question or two because no "human" kid is that perfect. He was great at putting up a façade.

Today is Wednesday, middle of the week, and although Edward had a test today he couldn't go to school because the sun was blazing in the cloudless sky. Carlisle insisted that we go hunting as a family and enjoy the woods together. We all headed out the back door and took off into the forest surrounding our house. Edward was the fastest so he was out of sight within minutes.

As we all ran, we each caught the scent of animal blood and went for the kill. Edward chose a mountain lion, Carlisle picked a herd of elk, and I settled for a couple deer. We sat there for a bit laughing at what the family pictures would look like and joked about what we'd look like by now if we did age. Of course Edward and Carlisle would have been dead by now but they continued to imagine me in my mid thirties.

"Esme I'd love you no matter what you looked like!"

"Thanks honey but you don't have to worry about me aging. This face is never changing" I said trying not to burst into laughter.

"I'm glad you'll always be you, that's all that matters. Oh and speaking of…"

I looked into his eyes and they were a gorgeous creamy light brown color. I love this man so much! He slowly started to drop to one knee and I knew my mouth was hanging wide open.

"Esme I know we have spoke before about finalizing our love for each other and I would like to officially ask you….." He took a deep unnecessary breath "…Esme would you make me the happiest man on earth and marry me?"

Did he really think I'd say no? "Hell yes Dr. Cullen. I couldn't imagine myself with anyone else." He slid the ring on my finger. Damn it was gorgeous.

He scooped me up into his arms and squeezed me tight to his check. I noticed then that Edward had left to give us some privacy. I wondered if he would approve of us getting married. Carlisle's lips my mine and ended all thoughts at that moment. We spent a few hours in the woods kissing and talking about our futures together. No one could make me as happy as this man right here.

"Carlisle have you realized that Edward has seemed a little down lately?"

"I have my dear. It's on of the few times I had his wish so that I could know what he was thinking."

"The only think I can think of is he's lonely. I know he has us but I worry that since I came along he's feeling more like a third wheel. I know he doesn't hold that against us and we had no idea we'd fall for each other. I was thinking maybe we could find him a sexy vampire mate?"

He quietly laughed to himself before he spoke, "We will see my dear. I hope that he doesn't feel left out cause that's the last thing I want him to feel."

We started running back to the house and talked the whole way. Carlisle was a little faster then me but he kept my pace. I glanced down at the ring a few more times while running. I can't believe this is the ring that my soul mate gave me. Many people don't get the chance to meet their soul mate and here I am engaged to mine. I would be planning a wedding, MY wedding. Not only my wedding but mine and Carlisle's wedding. I can't believe that he actually wants to spend eternity with me. What made me so special?

Once we reached the house and stepped inside, Edward was standing in the door way looking a little frustrated. I had no idea what was annoying him but he walked over to me and hugged me.

"What makes you so special is being YOU!" he whispered although I knew Carlisle would still hear.

"Thank you" I quietly responded.

"Oh and congrats to you both!" His voice echoed through the house.

Carlisle hugged us both and then walked to the living room. I followed Carlisle and Edward took off upstairs.

-Edwards POV-

After Carlisle proposed to Esme I couldn't be happier for them. I had been with Carlisle 8 years now and I love him as a father figure. I've thought of leaving many times and now that Carlisle has found his soul mate then I plan on leaving him soon to adventure out and see if this is the life I would have chosen in Carlisle wasn't there with me. I know Esme will take care of him! She loves him and he loves her.

I could hear them talking about the wedding and from what I got they would plan it for about 2 years away. I'm not sure why they are waiting that long, but I will wait around until then. I would never forgive myself if I missed their wedding day. I heard a knock on the door and was surprised to see Esme when I opened it.

"Hello Esme. Is everything alright?"

***Forgive me if I don't get a part exactly right in the story. I know many facts but somethings aren't stated so I'm winging it. Hope you liked!***


	11. Saying Goodbye

***S. Meyer (as we all know) owns all twilight characters!***

-Esme POV—

1926

Me and Carlisle spent hours talking about our wedding and I could not wait till I said "I do" to the man if my dreams! I spent a lot of time worrying about Edward though. I knew he was a grown man and has known this life longer then me but I couldn't help the feelings I had. I slowly walked towards his room after excusing myself from Carlisle. After knocking on the door Edward pulled it open and looked at me curiously.

"Hello Esme. Is everything alright?"

"I would like to make sure your ok. I know that you are use to it being just you and Carlisle and I don't want you to feel left out. You will find your other half when the time is right! If you need anything we are here for you!"

I didn't want to make him feel less important in this family and I definitely didn't want him to think I was taking his place. I knew he was lonely at times and I wanted him to find his other half and be happy for eternity.

"Esme I am fine. I'm so happy for you and Carlisle. Please don't worry about me. Let me know if there is anything with the wedding that I can help with."

I knew he was feeling down but I couldn't force him to confide in me. I simply nodded and headed back to Carlisle. I felt a bit of guilt for coming into this family and making Edward feel like a third wheel because that wasn't intended at all. When I walked into our room, Carlisle pulled me close to his chest and hugged me tight.

"Im worried about him Carlisle" I whispered into his chest.

"I am to my love but he will talk about it when he's ready." He tried to soothe me but I wanted to make Edward feel better about everything.

We wanted to wait a couple more years so that we wouldn't rush anything and we would be moving in about a year. Carlisle was assumed to be 30 years old and barely looked old enough to be in his mid twenties. We looked up places we could move to and decided to move to New York where we could live for a few years.

^11 months later…^

We have been packing up the house that we would soon be leaving to head to our new home we already purchased in Rochester, New York. Carlisle had been accepted into the new hospital that had just been built and he began his age at 23 once again. We had bought a 4 bedroom, 3 bath house on the outskirts of town and was really excited to finally move.

Edward had seemed very distant lately but still seemed to go hunt with us and communicate although we knew he didn't feel up to it. I became more and more worried about him as time went on and had tried to talk to him about it but was pushed away every time. He always stated that he was 'Perfectly fine' but I no longer believed him.

Tomorrow was our day to pack up and move and we had shipped most of our belongings there over the last couple weeks. Edward has suggested that he go to our new house early and be there to let the movers and packages into the new house. Both men promised that I could decorate our new house knowing that I've been dieing to decorate this one but didn't want to change things in the home they have lived in for so long.

Carlisle and I packed up the last few items and loaded them into our vehicles. We locked the front door and headed to the cars before turning around to give one last glance to our old home.

"I think I'm going to miss this house" Carlisle said quietly.

"We all will my love but its time to go make a new home, the three of us! We will be getting married in the back yard of our new home before you know it" I said with a huge grin. He had to smile at the fact that we would be married in less then a year.

"I can't wait for you to become my wife!" He ran the speed of light until he was right in front of me, hands around my waist, and lips inches from mine. I reached up on my tip toes to press my lips to his. We kissed for what seemed like days which was probably only minutes. Nothing else mattered when we were this close to each other. I wrapped my hands into his hair and pulled him closer to me. Before I knew it we were back inside the house on our old couch.

I ripped his shirt off, throwing the scraps to the floor. He patiently unbuttoned my bloused and let it slowly drop from his hands onto the coffee table. Our pants slowly made there way down our hips before Carlisle's sexy body was leaning over mine.

"How do you want this baby" he asked as his hands slid down and stroked the shaft of his penis. Oh my…that was so hot! I knew love and need for him was portrayed in my eyes. I slowly pushed him up off the couch and stood in front of him.

"I want you to bend me over this couch and get behind me." I meant for it to come out confident and stern but it came out as a whisper. He heard me of course, pulling me to him for a quick kiss before turning me around roughly and pushing the top half of me onto the couch. He lift my right knee and placed it on the edge of the couch before doing the same with my left. While rubbing calming circles in the bare skin of my back and pushed himself inside of me. Both moaning at the contact. He quickly picked up his pace and before I knew it he was slamming his cock in side of me.

".GOD! Don't stop baby! That feels…that feels amazing!"

"I love you Esme! Cum for me baby!"

As he continued to push inside of my pussy, I pushed back against him making the penetration harder and rougher. He wrapped his hand in my hair and pulled my head backwards. I moaned loudly and couldn't wait to have him fill me with his fluids. He reached his hand down and rubbed my clit as he pushed inside of me over and over again. I was so close but I tried to hold back because I wanted to come with him.

"Im so close baby" I was screaming now so the words came out a little louder then I thought.

"Oh my love, me to!" He panted into my ear as I couldn't hold mine back anymore I started to tremble and shake under him as I felt his warm fluids pour into me. We sat there for a awhile allowing our bodies to calm down before pulling away. We quickly cleaned up and headed back outside, hand in hand. Carlisle locked the door once again and walked me to my car.

"Well that was the best goodbye home I've ever been apart of." He spoke softly and my lips involuntarily met his again.

"Round two" he asked a little skeptical.

"Not a chance, we were supposed to leave hours ago".

We got into our own cars and headed to our new home. It took about 13 hours to get there and I was basically bouncing in my drivers seat as we pulled up to the massive house that we had purchased. This was home! Our home!

***Hope you all enjoyed. Click REVIEW and let me know!***


	12. Flattered

***Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters. This is just a 'before twilight' in my own mind. Enjoy!***

-Esme POV-

~One year later~

Our wedding was a week away and I couldn't wait to become Mrs. Carlisle Cullen! So much has happened within the last year with the wedding planning, house upgrades, and all the renovations! I can not wait until after the wedding so things can go back to normal around the house. Edward was in his usual state of mind and was very distant with us. I've tried to talk to him a few times but it doesn't seem to help any. I just hope that everything would be ok with him after all the ciaos from the wedding and everything is done.

Now that all the renovations were done all we had to do was concentrate on the wedding. The Denali's were coming in town tonight. I've grown very close to them and they were planning on being my bridesmaids. I asked Edward if he would walk me down the aisle considering I couldn't ask my father for obvious reasons. Everything was set and planned out and I was anxious for the day to be here. Our rehearsal dinner is in 5 days and the wedding is in 7 days. We had a few things to go over before the wedding and make sure everything was ready for our big day.

I've spent the last few hours cleaning our already immaculate house. Carlisle just laughed it off and said I was obsessive compulsive but that's the only thing I could do that allowed me to busy myself. After the house was clean and everything was put in the rightful places I had nothing to keep me busy. Over the last few weeks I have read many of Carlisle's books and watched a ton of the movies that are placed on the shelves. Since I had nothing to do right now I figured I would go out hunting. I wanted to send Carlisle a text to let him know where I was in case he came home early and I wasn't here.

_**Hey baby. I'm going hunting before you get home. Love you! **__**– Esme–**_

I stuck my phone back in my pocket and walked upstairs to Edward's room. I knocked a couple times before he opened the door and looked out at me. He had been looking exhausted lately and even though we don't sleep, he looked like he needed to. His eyes were pitch black from his lack of hunting and I wondered why he hasn't been feeding lately.

"Hey I'm going hunting, would you like to come as well?"

"No I'm going to go later tonight." His monotone voice seemed to be lifeless. I hoped that Carlisle could talk to him and make sure he's ok.

"Well the Denali's are suppose to be here at some point tonight so if they get here before I get back just let them know that I'll be home soon."

Without even looking at me he nodded his head. I stood there for a few seconds waiting for him to say something but when he sat back on his bed and started reading his book; I knew our conversation was over. I hoped that he wasn't mad at me or feel left out. My heart ached for him. I know he needs someone in his life besides me and Carlisle. I wondered if Carlisle ever thought about this. I headed for the front door and went to hunt.

-Edwards POV-

Esme and Carlisle were out of the house and I was home alone once again. How depressing my life has become lately. I didn't even have the energy to go hunting anymore. All I could think about lately was 'is this the life for me'. I hated thinking about leaving Carlisle and Esme but they were happy and would be married next week. After the wedding I will be leaving to find out what is missing in my life. I know Carlisle believes in this vegetarian lifestyle and I have lived this way for several years but I'm not sure that this is the life I would have chosen if Carlisle hadn't been the one to change me.

I was sitting in my room when I heard the Denali's thoughts enter my head. They were extremely excited about the wedding and that Carlisle had finally found someone to make him happy. I called for them to come in before they even knocked on the front door. They came straight to my room and pushed the door open.

"Don't ya'll knock" I snapped at them…not intentionally but it just came out that way. I haven't seen them in awhile and it was nice to see their smiling faces.

"Sorry grumpy ass. Where is everyone?" asked Irina.

"Do I not count as a person? Esme is hunting and Carlisle is at work. They should be here shortly."

Irina looked at Kate, "Shall we go find Esme and hunt?" Kate nodded and they all headed out of my room and downstairs. Since they were going hunting I could take a quick shower before everyone came back and forced me to hang out. I headed towards my bathroom paying little attention to the rest of the house. I could hear the Kate calling for Esme as she ran through the woods.

I slowly walked into the bathroom and turned the water on hot. I stripped my clothes and stepped into the shower. As I was washing my hair I heard Tanya's thoughts enter my head. She was singing a very annoying song and really wanted to scream at her to stop but I didn't have time. Before I knew it the bathroom door was opening up and Tanya was standing in the bathroom with me, and she was….um….naked.

"TANYA" I screamed

"Sorry I surprised you Edward. Can I join you in the shower?"

"Um...what? No. Give me a second and I'll be out." I had the shower curtain pulled closed and quickly rinsed my hair. I reached out for my towel but touched bare skin instead. I moved the shower curtain a little to peek out and Tanya was holding my towel behind her.

"Tanya what in the hell are you doing? Put some clothes on and hand me my towel…NOW" I spat at her. She just blinked a couple times and shook her head no.

"Eddie if you need this towel come and get it." Did she just call me Eddie…that's odd and very frustrating!

I jumped out of the shower in a flash, snatched my towel out of her hand, and had it wrapped around my body within seconds. She looked over at me right as I threw her an extra towel. She just held it thrown over her arm, didn't even attempt to put it around her naked body.

"I have thought a lot about you Edward and I like you." Her head was tilted up and she was looking through her lashes. "I'm not sure if you felt the same way but I…I just wanted..."

"You thought that this was the best way to tell me? Strip naked and sneak into the bathroom? Refuse to cover yourself up? I'm sorry Tanya but I don't believe you are my type. Don't get me wrong…you are a very attractive woman and any man would be lucky to have you but I'm not interested in you…in that way."

She looked up at me with such sadness that for a split second I wished that I did have feelings for her. I knew I wasn't attracted to her but she was a close family friend and to see her sad, made me sad. I walked up beside her, wrapped the towel around her body, and pulled her close to hug her. She inhaled my scent and sighed.

"I'm so sorry Edward. I wasn't thinking. I just…I didn't…I'm sorry!" Her body was shaking as if tears would be pouring from her eyes if she could cry.

"Please don't apologize. I'm flattered but I just see you and your sisters as family not in this way." She squeezed me once more and then headed out to my bedroom. She grabbed her clothes off my bed and slipped past me, back into the bathroom.

"Let's not speak of this….okay?" Her voice came out as a whisper and I told myself that she will find her mate and he would be one lucky man!

"Agreed" I said as she closed the bathroom door and started the shower.

***SO….what did you think? Next chapter in Esme and Carlisle's wedding! CAN'T WAIT! Review and let me know how I'm doing!***


	13. Wedding!

**~Of course the amazing Stephanie Meyer owns all twilight characters.~**

***So excited for this chapter! I've been anxious to write about my plans for their wedding since I started writing this story. Hope ya'll enjoy as I plan their wedding and pronounce them husband and wife!***

**-**Esme POV**-**

Today is the day that Carlisle and I vow our love for each other and become husband and wife for eternity. The Denali girls kidnapped me last night and told me that husband and wife aren't allowed to see each other on the wedding day. I was brought back to their hotel suite and we spent the night painting each others nails and talking about the wedding. I was so anxious to walk down the aisle and speak my vows to Carlisle. I was ready to become his wife, Mrs. Carlisle Cullen! I couldn't wait to spend the rest of my life with him.

I was the first one awake this morning and couldn't wait to get the day started. As soon as the girls started waking up around 11am, we were fixing hair and doing makeup. I didn't choose a complicated hair style for this big day. Tanya fixed my hair into the style I wanted. Pulling up stand after strand and pinning it to the top of my head and allowing the rest fall in ringlets. I had a few strands pulled down and curled around my face. Make we went with simple and light. Carlisle wasn't a big fan of 'face paint' as he explained it.

It took about an hour to get all of us ready to get dressed. We all had our makeup done and our hair fixed. The wedding would start in an hour and I started getting a little nervous. I'm not sure what brought on the sudden nerves but I was ready to get out there and see my soon to be husband. We talk for a few minutes as we slid into our dresses. My wedding dress was white with half sleeves made of lace. It had a V shape cutout in the back and a purple sash wrapped around my waist. Tanya, Irina, and Kate all wore very fitting purple dresses that hung to right about their knees.

As we were putting our shoes on there was a knock on the door. Irina ran to open it, making sure it wasn't Carlisle no doubt. She stood with the door only cracked for a few short minutes before she opened the door and a very handsome Edward came walking in with a very crisp tux on. He slowly walked over to me and bent to his knees to look me in the eyes. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small gift box.

"From Carlisle" he said as he placed the box in my hand. I slowly pulled the lip off and looked at the beautiful diamond earrings. "He said 'something new'" Edward said as he looked to the Denali's and back to me.

"Tell him its beautiful and thank you!" I said in a hoarse voice. If I could cry then happy tears would be streaming down my face. These were the most beautiful earrings I've ever seen in my life.

He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a longer gift box. He placed it into my hand and looked into my eyes again. I stared into his eyes for a few moments before turning my attention back to the bow in my hand. I pulled the lid off and say the beautiful white gold necklace. The charm was a big purple sparkle surrounded by little blue sparkles. It was stunning.

"He didn't have to get two things" I said as I tried hard to keep my voice from breaking.

"This one isn't from Carlisle" he said as he glanced to the floor and then back at me a few seconds later. "This one is from me. It's you 'something blue'." I jumped up and wrapped my arms around him and thanked him as my body shook with silent tears.

"Thank you so much Edward! It's…its beautiful!" I whispered into his ear. He hugged me close before letting me go and holding me at arms length.

"Your welcome and you look gorgeous Esme. Ya'll have about ten minutes to finish getting ready. I'll be waiting in the hall." I thanked him again as Kate ran over and placed the necklace around my neck as I put the earrings in my ears. She then stepped back and placed yet another box into my hand. All these gifts is a little overwhelming. I opened the box and pulled out an ancient looking hair clip.

I looked up at her and she smiled a gorgeous half smile. "This is something my mother wore a lot. I thought it would look gorgeous with your dress. There is a small vale that clips to it. It could be your something old and something borrowed." I pulled her to me and kissed her soft marble cheek. "I love it. Thank you so much!"

We all hugged before we headed out of the room, into the hallway. Edward was standing there as he promised. We headed to the entrance to the chapel we had chosen for our ceremony. The doors were closed so that Carlisle wouldn't see into the hall and get a glimpse of me before I entered the room. We didn't have many people attending the wedding; just a few of Carlisle's friends from his years in this life style, the Denali can, and a few nomads.

Kate, Irina, and Tanya slowly made their way down the isle one by one and soon the song started, announcing to everyone that it was the brides turn to walk through the doors. The few people there stood as Edward opened the door and stepped out with his arm and mine intertwined. I was breathless when I saw my love standing at the front of the chapel. I slowly walked up to him and as Edward raised my vale and kissed my cheek, I couldn't peel my eyes away from Carlisle. He was so handsome and he would be mine for eternity!

-Edward POV-

I watched as the loving couple stared into each other eyes and jealousy entered my mind. They have so much love for each other and I hoped that one day I would find someone to love as much as they love each other. I placed Esme's hands into Carlisle's and stepped to Carlisle's side. When they were asked to read each other their vows, they looked at each other for a few beats. Both of them hoping the other likes their vows and hoped they chose the right words to express their love for each other. Carlisle was the first to start his vows.

"Esme I promise to be here for you for the rest of our existence. I promise to here for you through everything and love you till the end of time. I promise to be the man you know I am and I promise to be honest and loyal forever. I love you Esme." His body was shaking with invisible sobs. Esme was clenching his hands tighter in hers as she began her vows to him.

"Carlisle I have never known a man like you and would never expect for a man like you to fall for a woman like me. I promise to love you forever and be here for you when you need me. I can't promise a life without complications but I can promise that those complications would be easier with you by my side. I will always love you for all eternity and be yours for the rest of our existence. I love you Carlisle…forever!"

The ceremony ended shortly after announcing them as husband and wife. They shared a sweet kiss before they headed out of the chapel. We headed to our house afterwards and continued with the reception. There was no food or drink at the ceremony due to the fact that no humans attended their big day. As my family and friends danced and sang to the songs playing, I ran upstairs to my room. I grabbed the bag I had packed for my leave and wrote Carlisle and Esme a quick note. I read it to myself before I laid it on my made bed.

_Carlisle and Esme, _

_I'm sorry to leave at such a happy time in ya'lls life but I feel that this is the best time in mine. I'm so happy that ya'll have found each other and found happiness. I wish that for myself and I have gone to see if I can find what will feel the empty space inside me. Please don't worry…I will be fine. Much love and I'll try to stay in touch. _

_~Edward~_

I quickly grabbed my bag and jumped out my bedroom window. I hit the ground and took off running. I ran and ran for what seemed like days before an overwhelming smell his me like a rock!

***Hope yall enjoyed this chapter. Leave a review and let me know. Much love to my mama's on twi-mom FUN and my ladies on Twilight addicted 18+ on facebook! Others that have enjoyed my stories can find me on there. *WOLF GIRL* ***


	14. Lonely

***S. Meyer owns all twilight characters…I just own this version of 'before twilight' and the story I have written below. Enjoy!***

-Edwards POV-

It has been nearly four years since I have seen Carlisle and Esme. One year that I have lived in shadows during the day and walked the street during the night. One year since I've heard Carlisle's voice or Esme's sweet thoughts. I missed them but I had to figure out who I am before I can live happily.

At this moment I was walking around this dreadful town of miserable people who thought shitty things about the person walking next to them or gripping about all the things that they had to get ready for the holiday season that's right around the corner. If they lived in my shoes for a day then they would stop gripping about their lives and live in the dark side for a moment….its not that fun actually. This would be my fourth Christmas away from my family and as much as it hurt I had to do this for me!

I continued to walk the streets of North Carolina waiting for something to open my eyes to the real world and let me know who I was and not who I am today. I never planned on becoming what I am and now that I've hunted humans and their blood flows through my body, I don't know if I'll ever be able to stop. I tried to justify my kills by only hunting rapists or murderers but their thoughts stuck in my head after every kill and that was the part that hurt the most. Of course after every kill my mind would wonder straight to Carlisle and Esme.

Would they ever want me back even though my eyes are a deep burgundy? I knew the answer as soon as I thought them because they would always love me. They were such parents to allow their child to run off and kill humans; and still be waiting at home with their arms open waiting for their rebellious teenager to come home.

"Help me please" I heard a young girl scream from about 200 yards away. She was in trouble and that was for sure. I took off into the alley and ran through the midnight sun. I reached her within a few minutes and saw two men holding her down. They had ripped her clothes off of her and she laid there with her clothes scattered around her fragile body. I pulled my long jacket off and reached down, ripping the men off of her. She laid there for a minute before she realized that she was free to run.

"Grab my jacket there and feel free to go ma'am." I whispered as I felt the burning in my throat begin. I pulled my jacket over her little frame and reached behind a close by dumpster and grabbed the hand of a small little boy. She had a child with her who apparently hid from the scary men hurting his mommy. Anger filled my eyes as I looked back at the two men that fought to get out of my iron grip on their clothing. Once the mother and child were out of my sight I turned my attention back to the men.

"What was going on here" I growled looking straight into the eyes of one of the men then quickly looked at the other.

"We…we were just um…we were trying to have some fun." One of the men mumbled.

"Did u ask her if she wanted to have the same fun?" A waited a few minutes but neither man answered me. I quickly pulled one man to my face and whispered "that type of fun isn't tolerated around here" and sank my teeth into his neck and drained his body and then dropped his lifeless body to the ground. When I turned my attention back to the other guy he stared at me with wide eyes and tried even harder to get away from my grip.

"Any last words" I spat at him. He looked at his lifeless friend lying on the ground and his thoughts were going a mile a minute.

_What the hell was that? Who the hell is the guy? I need to get away NOW! Why did I let that moron talk me into this? This isn't who I am and I'm about to die because of him. What would my wife think if she knew what I was about to do before this man showed up? Maybe I deserved to die. I'm a coward. Kill me now I wanted to scream at the man who had a death grip on the back of my shirt. Why wasn't I dead yet?_

I thought briefly about letting the man go but then my secret would be out and I couldn't have any witnesses. I sank my teeth into his neck and ended his ranting and draining his blood. Feeling the warm liquid run down my throat made me go into a frenzy and drained him dry. I finished up on the worthless men and simply walked away. While I was walking about down the street I caught a glimpse of the poor woman that was getting assaulted and her little boy holding onto her leg completely terrified.

She looked up at me and nodded her head as a thank you. I nodded back knowing that she didn't know that the men would never be around to hurt her again. Her son looked up at me and his thoughts were screaming through my head.

_Don't look at the scary man. Don't look and he won't see me. Hold mommy tight and don't look. _He glanced up at me and his thoughts were going again. _Why did I look? Why are his eyes red? Is that normal? Was he normal? I know he saved my mommy but he's scary. _

I knew at that moment that I couldn't live this life anymore. I couldn't live with people being more afraid of me then they naturally are. I simply walked away from that mom and her little boy, silently thanking him for making my mind up for me. I headed to my hotel I've been staying at and headed back home to Carlisle and Esme.

-Carlisle's POV-

Since I got married to my amazing wife things have been a little hectic and depressing. We haven't heard from Edward at all in the past four years. Four LONG years without a word and the more time that passed the more anxious I got. He was like my son and he's been by my side since the day I changed him. I couldn't be mad at him for adventuring on his own but I hoped that he was being careful and I prayed that he wasn't doing anything he'd regret later.

Esme and I would curl up on the couch hoping that Edward would come home every night and every night he wouldn't be here. Esme has even gone searching for him a few times but she's not the best tracker so she didn't get anything. Every time we went to hunt we would pay close attention to see if we caught his sent or saw a big sign that said 'Edward's this way' with a huge arrow. We never got any clues or big huge signs so all we could do was wait for him to decide to come home. The more weeks that passed the more I worried that he would never come home. Would I spend the rest of eternity searching or waiting for him?

I couldn't just forget about him as if he wasn't my son. He was very much my boy and even though I didn't raise him from birth, he had been in my life for several years and I couldn't erase the emotions that were brought up when his name was mentioned or when I walked past his room. I worked at the hospital mostly days now so that I could spend nights with Esme. She was probably taking this the hardest of the two of us. She felt guilty as if it was her fault he left.

The night of our wedding when we walked upstairs to check on Edward, we found his note, she hit the floor, and cried dry sobs. "Its my fault. He feels left out with me here. I'm so sorry baby. I should have…I could have…"

"Esme my love, you have done nothing wrong and he will come home when he's ready" I reassured her even though I had no idea if what I just said was true, I had to believe it to keep myself going! After that she kept assuring me that she was fine but I knew she still felt a little guilt. I knew it wasn't her fault because Edward took Esme's entrance into this family with stride. He loved having a mother figure and couldn't wait for our big day. Now I had to wonder if he planned on leaving on our big day or if it just happened that way. I had no idea but I just hoped he made his way back here to us.

Esme and I were lying on the couch watching some dumb television show that neither of us were actually watching when the scent hit me. He was here….near us…I could smell Edwards scent and I jumped off the couch and stood up enjoying the scent. I was so worried that I'd forget his scent because it's been so long but he was near us and I had to get to him. Esme looked up at me confused but once she inhaled and got his scent she was off the couch and out the front door with me right behind her.

She followed his scent until she almost ran into him by the river a few yards away from our house. He was running full speed and as he jumped over the river, he almost smacked right into Esme who was running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him and let the dry sobs take over.

"Esme I've missed you so much" Edward whispered into my wife's ear. I wrapped my arm around the two of them and held them tight, scared that if I let them go then one of them would disappear. "I missed you as well Carlisle. I'm sorry but I just needed to…"

"No apologize son, we are just glad your home." I hugged him close and when I pulled away slightly I noticed the color of his eyes and gasped internally. His eyes were red, hes been feeding on humans. "It seems we have a lot to catch up on son. Please lets that this reunion inside." I wrapped my arms around Esme, who still head a death grip around Edward and led them both into our house. He was home! Edward was finally home with us. Now he just needed to decide who this new Edward was and if this human blood thing was permanent.

***I hope yall enjoyed this new chapter. I'm sure ya'll all knew he would be drinking human blood at some point since it is mentioned in the books that he left Carlisle for a few years and rebelled…but he didn't only feed on murderers and rapists so he still a good vamp RIGHT? Leave a comment below and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Much love to my favorite ladies on facebook page: twilight addicted 18+ ! ***


End file.
